


【有尔】Fever

by 0043



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, all王嘉尔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0043/pseuds/0043
Summary: 警告：性转嘉，主有尔，金有谦哥哥有提及。
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 7





	【有尔】Fever

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：性转嘉，主有尔，金有谦哥哥有提及。

金有谦是一年前搬到首尔的，住在哥哥的公寓里。那个时候的他转了学，并打算报考哥哥的学校。

他们的邻居是一个比金有谦大三岁的姐姐。

他的哥哥经常做了小蛋糕去送给邻居，金有谦出于害羞就没跟过去，听说那位特别漂亮，是一位很时尚的年轻姐姐呢。那时候的金有谦17岁，正是高三的年纪。

金有谦每天上学乘电梯的时候都会遇到那个漂亮的姐姐。她更习惯穿的舒适，一般都是卫衣和牛仔裤，偶尔也会穿的清凉，令人立马感受到夏日的风。不过金有谦还是更喜欢职业套装，纯黑半身裙包裹女人性感的曲线，显得臀部更是挺翘，像水蜜桃一样甜美。

偏偏那位姐姐刻意站在前面的角落撇过头，不肯让人看到正脸，所以金有谦在这个位置上总是下意识的去关注她的身材和穿着。

金有谦看到了她柔顺的棕色短发和纤细的小腿，看到她被高跟鞋磨红了的脚后跟。她的皮肤真的很好，即使是磨红了的脚后跟都能让金有谦联想到脖子上的吻痕。

故意不让人看到脸，却让金有谦更有了好奇心。高三正是旺盛的年纪啊。

她很多次都是匆忙赶上电梯，然后从包里掏出小瓶装的香水，喷在手腕上和脚踝上，对着电梯里的镜子整理自己的衣服和发型。那股香味不浓，是淡调的花香，稍有一点甜蜜。

她甚至会在他的面前调整bra的位置和丝袜，可能在她看来金有谦还是个小屁孩吧。

不过金有谦很享受这样的两人时光，看姐姐半弯着腰撩开裙子，调整大腿上的丝袜，这样的机会可不常见，即使是看个侧影，耳后梳理的整齐的发丝落下遮住了脸蛋，但还是很漂亮啊，反而更sexy了。

课间休息和回家路上，金有谦会用这段时间放空大脑，在自己的脑海里补充这位姐姐的形象。从没看到正面，但是侧面来讲，她的乳房形状很是漂亮啊，很适合吊带，让人感觉不到色情和淫乱，但是会让人脸红的程度。如果能露出乳沟就更赞了。

身材是恶魔级别，那脸蛋会是什么样呢？

会是林允儿那种天然美女吗，还是裴珠泫的典型女团脸？其实也有可能是周子瑜那种奶猫，但他觉得会有点出入，如果让金有谦放松去想象的话，他觉得更像全智贤那种气质美女。

快半个月了，金有谦还没看到正脸，但就是很明显是一位美人。她的身材，她的笨蛋美，就证明了一切。

金有谦放假后依旧每天早晨都出去，假装去晨跑，没想到这位姐姐也是很喜欢运动的类型，她穿着长袖打底和运动短裤，如果把短裤的侧边撩起一点，说不定会看到内裤的颜色呢。

金有谦和她一起上楼的时候，她依旧站在那个角落，满身细细的汗珠迫使她的短裤紧贴着皮肤，可以看出里面三角内裤的形状，她的屁股翘的果然不像话，看的金有谦差点起了反应。

这可是早上啊，金有谦头疼的窝在后面的一个角落里。啊，这位姐姐啊，请放过青春期的男孩吧，他是真的受不了一点刺激啊。

金有谦把收进运动裤里的T恤展开在裤子以外，总算是遮挡住了凶器。

难道这位姐姐不怕遇到色狼吗？

一定是笨蛋美人吧，毫无警惕心，如果不是道德感太强，他真的会做坏事的。

该怎么提醒她注意安全呢，可是现在他们两个还是陌生人状态啊，糟糕，更头疼了。

说实话，如果想看到她的正脸那只有哥哥在的时候了，哥哥和她很熟。

哥哥是大学生，今年大三了，上个学期学校要求所有学生不得在外租住，于是在这里住了两年的人不得不收拾行李回了学校。但是周末他都会早早地回这里。

如果兄弟俩坐电梯遇到了那位姐姐了，哥哥会主动的打招呼，然后两人偶尔聊几句。她的声音原来是烟嗓那种啊，不愧是成熟姐姐，甚至有点像Jessi呢。

如果学生晚会上，别人各种民谣流行歌国标舞，而她一个人在舞台上唱rap的话，哇，这个想象真的好真实，完完全全，百分之百，是她的作风。

金有谦虽然不知道她是什么样的性格，但他能感受到姐姐很明确的知道自己的魅力。他猜姐姐会穿着布料可怜到很像bra的性感背心和Adidas的黑白运动裤，两边的排扣全都散开，露出皎白的腿侧面，她的腿不是现在女孩子一味追求的筷子腿，而是很有肉感明显经常健身的类型，暂且称作蜜大腿吧。

她甩头把自己刚染了的金色直发顺到一边，蹲下侧头面对全校师生，耍着手势认真唱rap，场下一群迷弟迷妹嘶声裂肺喊着“Jackson！Jackson！”

草莓粉的三角内裤一不小心露了出来，可是本人并不知道，或许上场前就没认真的审视自己的服装吧。一副对舞台认真负责的模样继续在台上跑着，在这边喊着“Put your hands up”，再跑到那边喊“你们的尖叫声”。

不出意外，她的part会被男生们不断的录下，然后在群里无数次转发。

班里的女生看到后会害羞或者避开脸，“天哪，森尼的内裤露出来了”，关系比较好的朋友会拿着手机过去给杰森看，提醒她以后一定一定一定要注意，因为男生们很坏呢。

而杰森挑眉回道：“可是我唱歌好厉害的，不夸夸我吗？”

女生们比起那点纠结，更多的还是：啊啊啊啊啊杰森好A！杰森是我的老公呀！！

虽然背地里有人讲难听的话，可是我们杰森可不是会纠结坏话的人呢，爱讲就讲咯，关我什么事呢。

如果姐姐哪天穿的很露骨，比如穿了紧身牛仔裙或者下衣失踪只穿件衬衫那种程度的话，哥哥会让他闭住眼睛，然后把自己的外套围在她的腰间系住。

哥哥笑着说：“我弟弟还是高中生呢，你就饶了他吧，好歹穿多一点。”

姐姐紧接着反驳：“难道这样不漂亮吗？”

然后那位姐姐叫了声金有谦让他转过身来，金有谦舔了舔嘴唇转了过去，他好奇姐姐的长相好久了，可是哥哥每次都故意挡的严实，连背影都看不到了喂。想指责又说不出口来，或许只是刚好站那里呢。

姐姐单手搭在哥哥的肩上，紧贴着哥哥的身体，另一只手还大胆的摸进哥哥的衬衫里，对他笑的挑逗，一点都不见外和害羞。红唇离得那么近，金有谦想那是哥哥一低头就可以吻到的距离。

“有谦米，姐姐漂亮吗？”

明明人还挂在哥哥身上，就向他抛飞吻，虽然是个玩笑，但是金有谦可以想象这人在交际圈里是何等人物了。

见金毛金有谦没有回答问题的意愿，姐姐突然向他走了过去，胳膊还没来得及搭上去，就被哥哥拉回了怀里，“不许胡闹。”明显哥哥生气了，他很少这么严肃，那个姐姐倒是无所谓的样子，还冲他笑了笑。

姐姐调皮的吐了吐舌，就在2楼出去了，可能她自己也知道惹到哥哥了。

金有谦笑着说那位姐姐很有趣呢，哥哥又是皱紧了眉头，“她就是这样的性格啊。”

金有谦可不会止步于外貌，他还想知道别的信息，比如性格怎么样，朋友圈是什么样的，又喜欢哪种男人呢？年龄大一点好，还是更喜欢年下呢？是选小狼狗呢还是小奶狗呢？如果是奶狗的话金有谦更有自信心了。

“哥，那个人是韩国人吗？明明看起来不像，但是化了妆之后完全是出道两三年的女团成员呢。”

哥哥这才反应过来这是这两个人头一回见面，解释道：“你说王嘉尔啊，她是中国香港人，不是本地人。今年大二，现在是我们学校学生会的副主席呢，厉害吧，一般学生都只是打个杂呢。”

金有谦应和了几声，果然自己还是一定要考进哥哥的那所大学啊，想进学生会，最好王嘉尔是他的直属领导，就算被她训也超满足的。

“诶？可是哥不是说过学生必须住校吗，为什么她还能在这里继续住？我可是每天早晨都有碰见她。”

“她写了申请书，并且批准了，这才一直住在这里啊。像我们这种无名人物都是很安分不敢出声的。对了，大家刚好是邻居，如果她有什么事来找你，你尽量帮她吧，毕竟一个人在异国，总会有些不方便的事。”

金有谦满口答应了，能和漂亮姐姐有更近距离的接触，谁能不高兴呢。

不过哥哥叮嘱他叫她英文名就行了，Jackson，森尼 这个称呼得看关系好坏，不然她会故意冷淡你的。

王嘉尔经常来金有谦家蹭饭，躺在沙发上有气无力的喊着：“有谦米，你做好饭了吗，我好饿好饿～”

厨房里的金有谦大声回道：“快好了，姐姐再等等。”

王嘉尔坐在餐桌前对着金有谦夸了一通彩虹屁，金有谦果然还是很适用这一套嘛，即使姐姐什么都不讲，能和他面对面吃饭就完全像是在做梦，当然，就算被姐姐嫌弃做饭水平也是无意见允许的。

吃完饭后，王嘉尔坦然的说出自己很胆小的这一缺点，一个人住很孤独的，最近还和朋友一起去看了恐怖电影，变得不敢独自生活了，如果可以的话很想今晚和金有谦一起住。

金有谦害羞的红了脸，犹豫的说这样会不会不太好？

这个他熟，因为这个可是成人影片的典型套路。

王嘉尔笑的痞气，“你哥哥可是说了让你好好帮我的。”

金有谦最终还是没骨气的答应了，因为姐姐太太太好看了，那双大眼睛太犯罪了吧。

从陌生人飞跃到一起吃晚餐，虽然金有谦从没有提起自己经常遇见姐姐的经历，可是心里早就美滋滋的咕噜冒泡了。

近距离来看，姐姐真的好美好帅，只要能在姐姐的鼻梁上滑滑梯，金有谦就算给姐姐买一辈子的芝士汉堡都可以不带喘气的同意的。

水声停了之后，王嘉尔打开浴室的门留了条缝，大喊金有谦的名字。

“有谦米，姐姐又需要你了～～”

金有谦笑的甜甜的，“内，杰森怒那～”，跑过去问怎么了。

姐姐从门缝露出半张脸，说是自己没有换的内衣内裤，可不可以麻烦可爱的有谦米去自己的卧室里找一下呢，就在衣柜下面的抽屉里。

可以从门缝看出她是裸着身体的，直观下她的胸部果然很赞呢，比脸蛋还白，甚至可以看到上面青色的血管，水珠也好多，该不会刚洗完就叫他了吧。

王嘉尔不过歪着身体探头叫来的金有谦，明明只露出了一小部分，可是这个年纪的男孩子可是想象力最丰富的啊。

她的心也太大了吧，不知道男女有别吗？

因为王嘉尔是在金有谦的卧室洗的澡，衣服和内衣裤被她叠好放在了衣篮里，金有谦脸红的拿到最下面的牛仔裤，从兜里拿出家钥匙。

衣柜，衣柜，衣柜…………

金有谦反复嘟囔着成功走进了王嘉尔的卧室。

其实他是第一次来这里，不清楚布局，所以进了书房进了舞蹈房进了衣物间进了杂物间，这才把视线投向楼上。

原来房型差这么多吗，他都不知道原来他的邻居住的两层。

不过她的衣服和鞋子真的好多啊，房间里两边都是大柜子，挂着的，叠着的，有运动服，也有日常的，还有晚礼服，占满了整个房间，金有谦一走进来就感受到了一股无形的压力。请问这位真的不是交际花吗？

还有一个几乎半面墙一样高的鞋柜，里面满当当的，一眼看过去还是挺恐怖的。金有谦随便瞅了几眼，只觉得女人好厉害。

话说，这位姐姐真的不是金·卡戴珊的fan吗？

金有谦拉出抽屉，按照自己的审美挑了一套内衣，其实他看到的那一刻惊讶的还以为是自己偷偷塞进去的，原来真的有草莓粉色的啊。

激动又疲惫的一天终于过去了，但是这个点睡觉好像有点早了，金有谦还没有睡意。

刚好放了假，总不能还像生活在学校里吧，于是他坐在客厅的地毯上开始了打游戏，打到最后终于快要推塔了，突然一声熟悉的女声响起。

“有谦米，我现在有点饿了，可以麻烦你煮下泡面吗？”

金有谦的视线还留在屏幕上，心不在焉的回道：“在厨房的柜子里，姐姐自己去拿吧，但是口味不多了。”

王嘉尔突然坐在了他的后面，由于沙发的高度，金有谦的后脑勺刚好靠在王嘉尔的大腿根部，软肉围成一个圆圈把他圈了起来。

还能闻到沐浴露的味道，其实金有谦不想说的，但是隔着一层薄薄的内裤，金有谦真的有感受到那里像呼吸一样小心的吹起他的发尾。

“有谦米～有谦米～”

金有谦反应过度的抓着手机跳到一边，无奈的喊道：“努娜！我可是一个实实在在的男生啊！”

这姐姐好让人抓狂，难道不知道这样会让他产生一些不好的联想吗，而且家里就只有他们两个孤男寡女。

“如果有谦米帮我泡泡面，我就回去穿裤子。但是你哥的睡裤也太松了吧，我一穿上它就掉在地上了呢，所以我才只穿了上衣，你来的时候怎么不多长个心眼帮我拿套睡衣呀。”

见金有谦还是一脸激动的模样，王嘉尔笑意更深了，完全是个爱恶作剧的姐姐啊，偏偏装的好一手无辜，使得金有谦差一点就发火了。这样下去可不是好兆头啊。

“好啦好啦，我们有谦米不要生气了，生气的样子一点都不可爱呢。”

“而且你哥不会介意我穿他睡衣的，我们的交情很深的，是很好很好的朋友，你可别打电话偷偷告状哦。”

“切拜～我们有谦米手艺最好了，好想吃你做的泡面。”

“姐姐难道不知道吗，在我们国家，在男生家晚上吃泡面代表着什么，姐姐真的不知道吗，该不会是在装不懂吧。”金有谦笑的莫名其妙，有点类似报复。

“我们有谦米原来都长这么高了，一点都不比哥哥差劲，所以我特意的没有穿睡裤哦，我是不是很乖呀？”王嘉尔睁大那双诱人的眼睛，像只猫儿，主动的去蹭金有谦的手掌。

“如果你经得起你哥的打，你就来试试好了。”


End file.
